


Cascading

by AmeTheIdiot



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Curses, Gay, Love, M/M, Marriage, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeTheIdiot/pseuds/AmeTheIdiot
Summary: Sky Lilas and Nao Abo finally manage to pull together a small wedding with just close friends and family, and it goes downhill from there.  Literally.





	1. One (a bit of backstory)

Nao has been cursed since he was 14.

No, not the "die on the night of your sixteenth birthday" curse, nothing like that.  Nothing to do with death, necessarily.

Quite the opposite, really.

 

You see, Nao here is gay.  Gayer than the author, if we're being honest.

His parents are homophobes.  Almost to a physical point.

 

Now, when Nao came out to his parents, his father slapped him.  Not hard, but "just hard enough to knock some damn sense into you, child!"

He cried.  Cried to his only older sibling, Yuri.

Of course, she listened.  She's gay, too.

He cried his eyes out, his heart out, until his tear ducts couldn't produce any more tears.

Once he calmed down, he talked to his parents.

 

"If you die before you marry a good woman and have at least, what, two kids?!  You'll rot in hell!"  Were his mother's exact words.

 

Some how, some way...

this cursed him.  He currently can't die.  Well, he has been married, and he has had three wonderful children.

Yes, wonderful indeed, but they are all in their seventies, with children of their own.  They all had two children, leaving Nao with six grandchildren, who he's never met, as he faked his death when he was forty seven so he didn't have to be near his wife.  It worked, of course, as now he can watch his children, who he does love and miss, and his newborn great grandson.

He, when accidentally cursed by his sister to never die until he marries the man he loves ("I hope you never die until you meet the one man you truly love, dammit!"), finds the man he loves, and they go through a lot of life before making it here, to their wedding, surrounded by forty-one loved ones.

 

Here's how...  _well_ that __goes.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be focused on Nao's side of the wedding, as he's my character. Sky my friend's character, so I'm not 100% sure how he'd act in some situations so Nao is my go-to???

You'd think on your wedding day, you'd be excited.  Happy.  Not freaking out, crying into a towel as not to ruin your suit.

Ame, with their bright red hair done up in a quiff, is trying to calm Nao down, promising that everything's perfect.  Their dress, half way down their thighs, sticks to their skin as Nao hugs them once more, sitting down in the chair in front of the vanity, closing his eyes to let Ame apply a small winged eyeliner to his eyes, along with a thin coat of mascara.

"Is it sharp enough to stab someone?"  Nao asks, smiling softly.

"Absolutely, love.  It's darker than my soul."  She nods, kissing his forehead.  "Now, let's go knock 'em dead, hm?"

He nods, and Ame moves one strand of his hair out of his face, pulling him out of the chair into a hug before they start to the "red carpet."


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak Japanese, but it's Nao's native language! So I apologize for any mistakes haha...  
> Kangaesuginaide means something like "don't think too hard", and dai suki means "I love you", although more casually, I believe as though "I like spending time with you" or something. :)

For most, walking down the isle is amazing.

An honor, really.

For Nao, it's nerve-wracking.

Horrifying.

Of course he'd be scared, he's an assassin.  A few hundred million dollars on his head, and he's out in the open, with the people he loves.

He's terrified, and his breath hitches and stops for a few seconds half way down the isle.  Sky looks at him worriedly, and Ame stops to help him loosen his tie slightly.  "Kangaesuginaide, Nao.  Dai suki."  They say softly, planting a soft kiss to his cheek as they continue down the isle, a bit slower and closer than last time.

Ame steps behind the altar as Nao steps in front of Sky, taking in a deep breath and smiling.


	4. Four

Ame's eyes flick to a solid black, showing off their demonic nature.  Their snake-like tongue flicks out for a moment, before she turns to the book on the altar.

"Nao Abo.  You may say your own vows, my son."  Ame's voice, usually high pitched and filled with joy, is now deep and mostly monotone, seemingly to fit their role.

"God, uh... trying to write these were, well, difficult to say the least.  Especially when you insisted you helped, though I didn't really want you to hear or see these until now.  Uh, well, I suppose I kept these from you well enough, especially with keeping them away from the internet.  Uh, well, um..."  He pauses to take a deep breath, and Sky leans forwards to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek, smiling softly and pulling him closer.  Nao takes a slightly shaky breath and continues talking, "I suppose the moment I realized I was in love with you was in that huge house, where, uh, you left my room... and I followed you, hugging you from behind.  I don't remember what happened before that, uh, I only remember the climax of any story.  But, uh, um... well, I don't have much more to say other than I love you, but I hate those words.  It's so bland.  It's overused.  So,  _ai shitemasu yo_."  Sky's eyes widen slightly, as does his smile.  "Shit, I'm so bad at this."  Nao laughs softly, reaching up to wipe just under his eyes again.  "But I'm, uh, glad that we're here.  Very glad."

A few cheers are heard from the audience, and Ame pretends to wipe under their eyes.  "Sky Lilas.  You may say your own vows, my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnng waiting on my friend to help me with Sky's vows sorry


	5. Five

"Wow, uh... I guess I never thought I'd be at a wedding. Eh, not  _in_ the wedding." He shakes his head slowly.  "But here I am, huh? Didn't think I'd ever be a groom. Or fall in love, for that matter...  I'd do anything for you, Nao. I hope you realize that." Nao nods, wiping just under his eyes, leaning forwards and placing a soft kiss on Sky's cheek.  "Before you, I, uh, didn't really have anyone to love.  There's Ame, of course, but they're more like a sibling. It, uh, it doesn't really count. Not really.  There's, uh, there's also the demon thing, where they can't really love... but anyway, I'll again say, je t'aime plus que tout."

Nao nods, leaning to place a kiss to Sky's forehead before they turn to Ame expectantly.


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DEATH FOLLOWED BY SUICIDE  
> smALLER WARNING: ANGSTY AF

"Nao Abo.  Do you take Sky Lilas as your," Ame's eyes flash white, "lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-I do."  He says, as confidently as he can, smiling at Sky brightly.

"And Sky Lilas.  Do you take Nao Abo to be your,"  Ame's eyes flash again, and Jacob, a boy with soft brown hair in a black and white suit, shifts slightly, moving closer to Light, a boy with light blond hair in a matching black suit, "lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."  Sky says more confidently, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of Nao's face.

"You may kiss the groom."  Ame says, smiling, almost sadly, as their eyes go back to the pale blue they usually are.

Nao and Sky both lean in slowly, capturing each other's lips in a gentle kiss.  Everyone claps except Ame, who sighs softly and steps out from the altar.  About three seconds after they kiss, Nao suddenly falls completely limp, and Sky lets out a strangled sob.  "No..."  He mutters, kissing Nao gently again as to wake him up.

"Sky."  Ame says lowly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No!"  Sky yells, holding him up shakily, "He's okay!"

"Sky, he's gone.  Let him go."  Sky shakes his head, tears wracking down his face.  "Light, Robyn, please help me out a bit."  Light and Robyn, a boy in a white tux with bright blue hair, step over, helping to pry Nao out from Sky's arms.  Sky lets out another sob and Ame holds him back.  "Sky, shhh, it's okay...we're gonna send him off, and it'll all be okay."  Sky tries to pull out of Ame's grip, but Ame's a bit stronger than him at the current moment, so they hold him tightly as Light and Robyn pick Nao up and move him over to the ledge, laying him down on the edge of the cliff.  Ame manages to get Sky over to him without anything breaking, and holds him tightly from behind, facing out to the cliff.  "We're going to do our customs, Sky, if you don't have something else you want us to do, too."

Sky nods slowly, leaning back into Ame slightly to balance.  Everyone there gathers around, and Robyn casts a small spell, Nao floating up and over the edge.  "Pray your final thoughts to him, and we will send him on his way back."  Robyn says softly, their feminine voice filling the air with a sound other than tears.

A minute later, Nao suddenly falls, dropping down into the dried out river below.  Sky lets out a last sob, managing to get free from Ame's grip to step off the cliff after Nao.


End file.
